Amor Prohibido
by mitsuki07
Summary: Las personas al nacer tienen un destino que cumplir, pero el descubrir ese destino queda en manos de la persona, puede que ese destino sea confundido por algo que siempre se ah realizado pero si en realidad fuera algo completamente diferente a tus principios y orgullo ¿Lo seguirías? Creo que no hay opción el destino te absorberá como un agujero negro; nunca tienes escapatoria.


_**Hola :) se que no eh actualizado Aura, ni nada... pero por causas externas no había podido hacerlo, tal vez hoy empiece el sig. capitulo de Aura oscura... En fin, se me ocurrió esta historia mientras coloreaba la imagen que coloque, se suponía que solo sería una historia corta pero mi mente carburo "nuevo fic" así que bueno, se que sera un fic demasiado corto... **_

_**En fin, cerebro-chan debe ponerse a escribir así que ... luego nos leemos... **_

_**creo que debería estar prohibido que un autor empiece una nueva historia sin haber terminado las demás.. XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor prohibido<strong>_

.

.

.

Un día más.

Un día más de mentiras y de convencionalidades, no se podía evitar sin importar nada pues era completamente necesario. Más que necesario era lo único que sabía hacer; siendo la única hija de Shin Yosano el líder del grupo de mafia con más poder en Tokio era algo normal. Desde pequeña había sido educada de aquella forma. Tenía que tener la fuerza y entereza para que nada se me negara y para que nadie se atreviera a desafiarme y fuera respetada.

Tenía un único fin y objetivo en la vida antes de tomar el lugar de mi padre: asesinar al heredero de la familia Shishio, el peor enemigo de papa y todos los motivos de sus molestias. Debía hacer algo por el bien de mi padre y me jure desde pequeña que acabaría con ese maldito antes de que su grupo causara más problemas. Lo atravesaría, lo lanzaría. Los quemaría y así conseguiría calmar las dolencias de mi padre, ese sería mi más grande orgullo y mi orgullo siempre lo era todo.

Todo por el bien del líder.

Por el bien de mi padre me encontraba en este lugar de los bajos mundos a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, siendo una mesera con poco sentido del orgullo cambiando mi nombre de Suzume Yosano a Haruka Kasumi. Lo sabía, probablemente nuevamente regresaría a Casa con las manos vacías de información y cientos de problemas a mis espaldas. La última vez que eso había ocurrido apenas había conseguido escapara de un grupo de choque que me había descubierto y delatado y en cuanto había llegado a casa padre me había reprendido de la forma menos misericordiosa a pesar de tener heridas por todo el cuerpo, había sido un día duro.

Pero en esta ocasión había algo más, una sacada de mi realidad en cierta forma. Por primera vez experimentaba algo de lo cual nunca había presumido.

La primera vez que lo vi estaba recargado en una mesa de forma completamente distraída, cuando su mirada reparo en mi caí completamente atrapada ante sus ojos y ante el aura extraña que emitía, como si fuera una de esas estrellas fugaces que de pequeña observaba con mi madre en la azotea del edificio en donde siempre estábamos.

Brillaba tanto que de forma inmediata quede atontada por él. Cuando se presentó no prestaba atención a lo que salía de su boca pero si a su movimiento corporal demasiado elegante para alguien que trabaja en un bar. Tuve que pedir que alguno de los empleados del lugar me repitiera su nombre para no quedar como una tonta hacia él. Se llama Yu Takeshi y podía afirmar que por primera vez en mi vida había caído enamorada por un joven de un atractivo misterioso y brutal de tal forma que en instantes podía imaginarme lo que sería capaz de hacer solo para protegerlo y una de mis submisiones en ese lugar era asegurarme de que el no descubriera nada acerca de mí, lo que había implicado eliminar a los guardaespaldas que usualmente me seguían disfrazados como clientes regulares.

Sentí mi celular timbrar y mecánicamente aun teniéndolo dentro de la bolsa pulse el botón de contestar, espere por cinco segundos y de forma inmediata colgué. Era la señal de que todo andaba en orden.

Escuche el ruido de alguien aproximándose. Me quede estática ignorando mi sentido de reflejo. El joven cubrió mis ojos con sus manos largas y cálidas que tenían prendidas el olor de un cigarrillo recientemente fumado, era un fumador compulsivo. Pero no podía negar que ese aroma junto a su jabón me agradaban bastante.

-Vamos Yu, deja de jugar. El jefe nuevamente te regañara por andar haciendo el tonto.

-¿Cómo siempre sabes que soy yo? – Una sonrisa de él era suficiente para distraerme.

-Fa..Fácil, eres el único que lo hace.

-Pero no podrías estar segura de que en cualquier momento a Ryu o a Hikaru se les ocurriera hacer lo mismo. Ellos también son impredecibles.

-Ellos puede que sean impredecibles, pero tú eres como un niño pequeño y mimado.

-¡Oye!

Esa cara, sin duda no podía más que afirmar el por qué le decía niño pequeño sin con pucheros como los que hacia solo te entraban ganas de consentirlo y darle la razón por todo, me había tomado mucho tiempo ponerme alerta a esa mirada, pero por exactamente 6 semanas había caído a su irresistible encanto.

Sin duda alguna, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Él era mi estrella fugaz.

Su rostro se puso serio de la nada y con una sonrisa de disculpa empezó a encaminarse a la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón en donde amantes se solían reunir y nosotros solo tirábamos la basura para que alguien más se encargara de recogerla después.

Por un extraño presentimiento, no lo sé, lo seguí.

Escuche su conversación escondida detrás de unos botes de basura que estaban debajo de unas escaleras. Lo había escuchado todo. ¡Lo había escuchado todo! Sabía de todo aquello porque mi padre me lo había comentado, acerca de una gran batalla que se libraría en Kyoko en donde se resguardaba la familia Shishio, pero solo que su información y lo que decía estaba del otro lado.

Y después lo escuche al mismo tiempo que algo había tronado dentro de mí. De forma rápida metí mi mano entre la falda que llevaba para sacar la pistola que llevaba oculta y saliendo de mi escondite derribando botes de basura de lámina a mi paso.

Maldición. Nuevamente padre me reñiría por mis imprudentes acciones.

Pero no podía hacer nada más. Le apuntaba a la primera persona que había amado, a la primera que le había mostrado mi verdadero ser. El motivo por el cual vivía y por el cual estaba ahí, Satsuki Shishio, hijo de Hayato Shishio, heredero de la mafia de Kyoto. Debía asesinarlo y aunque mi mano que le apuntaba no temblaba mi corazón se estremecía de dolor y mis ojos por primera vez mostraban unas lágrimas tan pesadas y amargas. ¿Por qué lo seguía amándolo a pesar de todo?

Maldito amor prohibido

Él al comprenderlo todo de igual forma saco su arma y ambos nos apuntamos mirándonos a los ojos y esperando a la acción del otro. Era el fin.

No supe quién de los dos disparo primero, tal vez ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero mis predicciones fueron incorrectas, al llegar con padre no me riño como esperaba, solo me miro y me miro por bastante tiempo como tratando de comprender mi rostro sumido en la desesperación.

Ese día no le había llevado la cabeza del heredero de nuestro peor enemigo, pero ahora que conocía su rostro sabia como buscarlo y de igual forma sabía que en algún momento alguno de los dos terminaría matando al otro sin dudarlo porque el orgullo se anteponía ante el corazón.

Era sin duda alguna un destino cruel y un prohibido amor correspondido.

No importaba aunque mi corazón llorara sangre. Mi orgullo lo era todo.

Lo juraba, algún día le llevaría la cabeza de Satsuki Shishio ante mi padre y así todo tendría sentido en mi vida. Estaba segura, lo conseguiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... como es algo que estoy viviendo en mi día... <strong>

**Solo quería poner..:**

**Huelum!**

**La técnica al servicio de laaa patria. **

**Les gustaría continuación? **


End file.
